


Il richiamo dell'Alpha

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten è alla ricerca del suo Alpha.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 509.★ Prompt/Traccia: 17. A è un lupo solitario in cerca di un leader, di un Alpha.Scritta sentendo: Nightcore – Blame X.





	Il richiamo dell'Alpha

> Il richiamo dell’Alpha

La luce dei lampioni illuminava di riflessi dorati i lunghi fili tra un palo e l’altro. Accucciato sopra uno di essi c’era Goten, che si guardava intorno con aria guardinga.  
Gettò indietro la testa e inspirò l’aria della sera, sentendola pizzicargli le narici. I suoi capelli mori gli mulinarono intorno al viso e abbassò le orecchie dal pelo color pece.  
Il suo sguardo passava da una parte all’altra della strada, scorgendo le finestre sbarrate, le ombre nelle stanze con le luci o le televisioni ancora accese. Si udivano il rumore di macchine in lontananza.  
< Ancora niente, eppure mi era parso di sentire il suo odore provenire da qui > rifletté Goten, dimenando la lunga coda nera da lupo. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e balzò sul tetto di una casa.  
Le nuvole si spostarono, lasciando filtrare alcuni raggi della luna argentea, solo per coprirla nuovamente con un manto grigiastro.  
Goten si stese sul tetto, incrociando le braccia dietro il capo.  
< Sono anni che sto cercando l’Alpha che mi trasformò. Sono stanco di essere un lupo errante e solo > rifletté. Espirò pesantemente dalle narici, sollevando delle nuvolette di vapore acqueo.  
Le sue pupille erano dilatate e i suoi occhi brillavano nell’oscurità.  
< Sento la necessità di un leader, di un Alpha. Non riesco a credere possa essere semplicemente morto, lo sentirei. Da qualche parte sarà pur scomparso ed io lo scoverò, a costo di cercare per la mia intera vita > pensò.  
Udì un ululato provenire da oltre le case, su per la collinetta e si alzò in piedi, si mise a correre e saltò da un tetto all’altro.  
< Forse finalmente ci siamo. Che sia lui?! > pensò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. Sfoderò gli artigli e balzò dall’altra parte della casa. < Questi in caso non lo sia > si disse.  
Una figura altera si voltò lentamente, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color glicine. Indossava una casacca color sabbia, ed era in penombra, illuminato solo in parte dalla luce dei lampioni. Si sfilò gli occhiali da sole, con la montatura in pelle e ghigno, mostrando i denti aguzzi.  
“Riconosco quest’odore. Era l’ora ti facessi vivo” disse.  
Goten arrossì e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, sorridendo.  
“Non sai quanto a lungo ti ho cercato” ammise.  
La luce argentea della luna piena si svelò completamente, illuminando i due.  
“Allora seguimi” disse lo sconosciuto. Si voltò, i lunghi capelli gli scivolarono morbidi sulle spalle e lui si diresse verso la foresta, con incedere deciso.  
Goten lo seguì, era accaldato da vampate di calore. Le grandi orecchie gli fischiavano e le muoveva rapidamente, facendo ondeggiare il pelo che le ricopriva.  
< Non era esattamente come me lo aspettavo, ma sento che è lui. Il suo odore mi dà alla testa, il cuore sembra voglia uscirmi dal petto sfondandomi la cassa toracica.  
Sento il suo richiamo, più mi avvicino e più mi sento completo >. Ululò, lasciando che il suo richiamo risuonasse tutt’intorno.  
“Come ti chiami?” gli chiese l’Alpha.  
“I-io sono Goten” esalò Goten, presentandosi.  
“Trunks” disse l’altro.  



End file.
